1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to purification of metal nanostructures and low-haze transparent conductors made from the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors are optically clear and electrically conductive films. They are in widespread use in areas of display, touch-panel, photovoltaic (PV), various types of e-paper, electrostatic shielding, heating or anti-reflective coatings (e.g., windows), etc. Various technologies have produced transparent conductors based on one or more conductive media such as conductive nanostructures. Generally, the conductive nanostructures form a conductive network through long range interconnectivity.
Depending on the end use, transparent conductors can be created with predetermined performance parameters including, for example, sheet resistance, optical transparency, and haze. These performance parameters are generally directly related to the morphologies and monodispersity of the conductive nanostructures.
Currently available synthetic methods for preparing metal nanostructures typically produce a range of nanostructure morphologies and not all of them are desirable. Thus, there is a need in the art to isolate and enrich metal nanostructures of certain desirable morphologies.